It's Good to Be Back
by wtvoc
Summary: all human. sequel to "welcome home". he's been gone for a week. M for Mmm hmm.


**If you read "Welcome Home", my first smutty one-shot... well. Here's the sequel.**

**You begged, pleaded, and ranted at me for Snickerdoodlin' Edward's POV. **

**If you haven't read "Welcome Home", I heartily recommend you read it first. I've been told this new one is the dirtier of the two.**

**Special thanks go to the awesome ladies who read this in its early stages, and to all of you... I wanna make out with you. Separately, all together, whatever floats your boats: bittenev, ereeen, jandco, upthedownslide, and capricorn57? or is it 75? 69?**

**Uber thanks to the amazing psymom, the Super Brazilian Waxer of betas (she makes it so smooooth and flawless). Seriously, without her... this story wouldn't flow the way that it does.**

**I dedicate this to everyone out there who needs a pick-me-up. Melba and Whoooo knows... don't forget to pick that wine up before you get home.**

**Oh, and yeah. Please read with caution. Warning: I rated it "M" for extremely explicit sexual language and content. Also for Mmm... snickerdoodles.**

_I do not own Twilight. But I sure do like to do interesting things to the characters found in it._

Edward

I could not get home fast enough.

Seven days. Seven days that I have been away from My Bella.

We had not been apart this long since getting married. Usually, I brought her with me when I had to go away for work. But this time that was simply not possible.

I had spent the whole week thinking about her at the worst possible moments. Remembering the soft feel of her hands brushing through my hair took my focus away from a conference call. Her gentle sighs when I touched her teased me when I was sitting at dinner with colleagues. The night we had gotten engaged was one of my treasured memories, and _that_ one was taunting me as I sped home to be with her.

I remember clearly that night that I proposed. I had finals for med school, and our already limited time together had been stretched to infinity as we real life responsibilities took precedence over romance.

It was a stressful period in our lives, but the night I took my final test freeing me from the classroom forever, was the most memorable night of our lives. I was reflecting on that night as I drove home, hoping against hope that she hadn't gone anywhere for the evening. I wasn't due for another hour or so, and the thought that Bella was anywhere but waiting for me was driving me insane with panic.

_I need to touch my Love_.

I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal, silently praying that there would be no police cruisers out tonight. Focusing on the road, my mind wandered to those frantic days when I was finishing med school…

Coming home in a daze, I was ready to crash on my bed when Bella's smiling face entered my thoughts. I sighed as I unlocked the door to my tiny apartment, wondering if calling to hear her voice would awaken her. She had told me she would be by in the morning with coffee and a bagel, and I smiled thinking about how sweet she was. I had elaborate plans to propose to her later this week, after the madness of ending school was over with.

I froze when I opened my apartment door. _She's here_. I could smell her lovely and unique fragrance- a mixture of wildflowers, that berry-scented shampoo she always used, and _her_. I couldn't stop my body from reacting- my breathing quickened, my heart rate picked up, and I could feel stirrings deep down in my groin. All of this from her scent. _What if she's not here? What if she_-

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," I heard her purr from the small kitchen area. I vaguely remembered slamming the door with my foot and dropping my book bag on the carpet. Running my hands through my hair, I felt a large grin take over my face as I rounded the corner-

And stopped dead.

Bella was sitting up on the counter, wearing nothing but an old paisley-print apron and a beautiful smile. She had made a large plate of cookies- snickerdoodles, my favorite- and she was leaning with her arms behind her. Propped up on the counter like that, her breasts were jutted forward, and I could see their curves straining against the sides of the apron, enticing me with their milky softness. I gulped, and slowly made my way to her.

"I baked you something yummy," she whispered, indicating the plate with her eyes. A lazy smile lit up her face, and as I walked over, I placed my hands on her thighs, leaning in for a kiss. Instead, she picked up a cookie and sat up, breaking it in half.

"Taste the sweetness," she murmured, putting it in my mouth. I closed my eyes, savoring the sugary flavor. I swallowed the bite and said, "More sweetness, my love. Please." I heard her chuckle softly and I opened my eyes- she was looking at me with such love and adoration that it took my breath away.

"Marry me," I whispered, not thinking. Knowing the moment was right.

Her eyes widened a little, but she nodded solemnly. There was a slight pause as we gazed at each other in amazement. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her lips were so soft and pillow-like; her brows a perfect arch. I moved forward, begging her for a kiss with my eyes.

In a movement so swift I almost missed it, she pulled me toward her, wrapping her legs around my waist. She dropped the pieces of cookie she had been holding and grabbed my face, coming at me with a moan as our lips made contact. I wrapped my arms around her and went instantly hard as she started to gyrate against me. My hands traveled down her bare back until I got to the apron tie. Meeting her frantic kisses with my tongue, I concentrated on untying the apron. Slowly, I pulled out the bow, then the knot. I opened up the ties out to the side, bringing my hands along the length until I reached the apron itself. Moving my hands under it, I met the soft skin just above her hips. She was still moving her tongue in my mouth, holding my face for leverage as she made her little moaning sounds. _She tastes so good_. My hands started to rub up and down her hips, and before I knew it, I had lifted her off the counter so that I was supporting her weight against my erection. With my hands under her firm rear, I made my way to the couch…

_Oof_. _I took that turn a little too fast_. I was so lost in my memories of the amazing post-med-school sex that I started to drive too quickly. I also had a very large erection. Glancing at the dashboard clock, I noted that I had about five minutes until I arrived back at our house. _Five minutes until I can see my Love again_. A determined look crossed my face as I stared intently at the road. My mind flashed through images of Bella. Bella looking over her shoulder. Bella looking at herself in a small mirror, applying lip gloss. Bella throwing her head back in a sultry laugh, a look of lust crossing her features as she tilts her head to the side, undressing me with her eyes.

_Stop_.

I had done this on the plane, too; the flight was very long and the movie was boring. I attempted to get some rest, but I had been having difficulty sleeping the whole week without my wife in the bed next to me. We had resorted to calling each other every night before turning in despite the three hour time difference.

The memory of those phone calls was what had gotten me into a predicament on the plane as I flew across the country back to her. The night before my flight, she had called me and we were both laying in bed, neither wanting to hang up on the other.

"Edward," she sighed. I could hear the sound of her head moving against the pillow, and I smiled thinking about her lying on the crisp sheets. I wondered what she was wearing.

"Yes, Love?" I murmured. I could not wait to see her again. I wanted to give her a lingering kiss. I wanted to feel her soft skin under my fingertips again, and to smell her hair as she walked past me in the hallway. I was dying to grab her in that hallway, sweeping her silky hair to the side as I dipped in for a taste of the skin on her neck…

"What are you wearing?" she giggled, interrupting my musing.

"Hmm? Oh, the usual. Why do you ask?" I teased. It had been a while since we'd done this, and the anticipation was a sudden hot feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"Really," she murmured. She knew very well that I only wore boxer shorts to bed. I had only packed undergarments that she had bought for me. She always picked the silly ones, and it was this sense of fun that I wanted to carry with me when I was away from My Bella.

"Which ones?" she asked. I chuckled. "Nope. You first." I felt my body rise in response to thinking about her lying there. Maybe she's splayed out on top of the sheets, wearing that blue lacy number I bought for her last Christmas…

"Oh, you know," she teased. Pausing. Driving me crazy.

"The blue one?" I asked, my voice growing husky with desire.

"The very one."

"Hmm," I replied, my hand immediately going down to my thighs, palming my cock. I only had these dirty thoughts when I thought of Bella. _I hope she touches herself for me. I want to hear her soft sighs as she comes for me_.

I had opened my eyes, realizing that I was losing myself in these thoughts while on a very public airplane. Despite the cushy first class seats, my neighbor was a little too close, and she had been making thinly veiled attempts at seducing me, even when her eyes locked with the wedding band on my hand. Shifting my legs to cover the now obvious bulge in my pants, I looked out the window and tried to think of something other than Bella writhing on our bed. Bella gently rubbing her breasts through the soft lace of the negligee. Bella's legs involuntarily shifting as I whispered into the phone; whispering what I wanted to do to her when I got home. Whispering that I was going to slowly kiss my way from the tips of her perfect breasts, across her soft stomach, down to my own private heaven where I would taste her moist warmth, running my tongue up and down her soft folds until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Come for me Bella."

I shivered, thinking of her face whenever I said this. I wasn't often so vocal with my thoughts, but I think she suspected that I had a long running dirty dialogue in my head whenever we made love. I so rarely let it out, and I know she always wondered why. I suppose it was because I was always so focused on her that I simply forgot to talk. She was always very… _loud_ whenever we made love, both in volume and in vocabulary; her "dirty talk" always got me so riled that I often forgot to respond. I think it drives her crazy whenever I remember to do it, though.

I must remember to be more vocal tonight.

I managed to calm my raging erection down by simply getting the image of Bella lying in our bed out of my head. I knew that I'd soon have a problem if I dwelled too long.

_Soon. Soon I will be with my Life_.

I pulled into the driveway, breathing a sigh of relief as I noticed the lights on in the bedroom upstairs. Being careful not to be too loud, I grabbed my things out of the trunk and jogged over to let myself into the house. Tossing my keys in the bowl by the door, I raced up the stairs, calling out for my wife. I was so excited to see her that I had to take a few calming breaths as I reached our bedroom.

I had to stop and take a huge breath when I walked in.

She was taking a shower.

Taking my jacket off, my mind raced over a thousand things that I could do with her in there, naked and getting clean.

_She's just going to get dirty again_.

I decided against joining her, thinking that it would be much better if I had the pleasure of surprising her as she got out of the shower. I found it sweet that she wanted to get ready for me since she knew I wasn't due home for a while. She knows that I love the way her body glows and the way she smells when she's freshly cleaned up. I went over to our bed, deciding to be a complete voyeur and enjoy the view from where I sat. We had a double-sized doorway to the bathroom, and with those glass shower doors I had insisted on, I knew I was in for a good show. Bella washing her body was always a visual turn-on for me.

She hadn't heard me coming in and sitting down. I watched as she leaned up against the counter, rubbing her neck. It took everything I had to keep from walking up behind her and putting my hands on her soft skin, rubbing the tension out of her shoulders. I had to hold my breath as she started to remove her clothing. I got an amazing view of her glorious backside as she slowly lowered her pants down, and I imagined doing it for her: sliding my hands down her smooth legs, crouching down as lowered them to the floor. I would kiss the spot just above the edge of her panties, right where they hung on her hips. I could get lost right in that part of her body; her hips always called out to me. Their soft curves begged to have me slide my hands along their length, my fingertips caressing the smoothness. I loved to play with the edge of the lace on her delicate knickers, teasing her with my feather-light touch. If I were behind her right now, I would kiss my way from her hips to the lovely curve of her rear, making my way to the sweet spot between her legs.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I re-focused on the goddess a few feet away from me_. Does she know I'm here_? I let out my breath as she gracefully removed her shirt, tossing it behind her. _She's so sexy_. She can turn something as simple as removing her shirt into an erotic act without even realizing it.

When we had first started dating, Bella had been so shy around me. She would always cover herself up, and it took a long time before she would show her bare skin to me. One day, after a particularly grueling day at school, I was drifting off to sleep when I heard the door being unlocked. Knowing it was Bella, I smiled sleepily, glad that she was joining me. I always slept better when she was there.

I got up on one elbow, too weary to get up to greet her properly.

"Is it cold outside?" I had asked her. It was summer, and I was suddenly worried that she might be sick. She was wearing her long pea coat. I knew she was often cold, but…

"Doctor, I think I have a problem. Every time I think about you, a flush overtakes my body," she said, grinning slyly. Before I could react, she flashed open her coat…. and revealed a sexy new set of lingerie. I would try to describe it, but I honestly don't remember much detail about it. All I remember is that she sashayed over to me, the pride in her face apparent since she managed to do it without tripping in the extra-tall high heels she was wearing. She shrugged off the coat, pushed me flat on my back, and climbed on top of my lap. She pulled me up toward her, devouring my mouth in an eager kiss.

"How was your day?" she breathed into my lips. She hadn't given me a chance to respond. Not that I minded…

I turned my attention back to Bella in the bathroom. She had unclasped her bra and was leaning over to remove it. As she bent forward and shrugged the straps off of her lean shoulders, her hips and ass wiggled a bit; I found myself staring at the flesh that was moving, the slight shake causing her cheeks to sway enticingly in front of me. I wanted to nibble all along her hips. I wanted to bite the soft skin that was teasing me. I wanted to stand behind her as she bent over and run my hands across her smooth and silky skin, taking her from behind as I did it. I could hear her gasp in my head as I imagined squeezing her ass, entering her juicy depths. She would have to grab on to something because I would _not_ be gentle. I could feel my erection growing as I imagined fucking that gorgeous woman from behind, her breaths coming in gasps as I went faster and faster; pulsing; beating; heaving. Pressing myself into her as she arched her back to meet my thrusts.

I almost got up off of the bed when she undid her ponytail and shook her beautiful hair out across her shoulders. One of the first things I ever noticed about Bella was her hair- I loved everything about it. Its intoxicating fragrance had always been my undoing. I am unsure as to whether it's the shampoo she uses or simply the fact that it's her. Whatever the true source, it doesn't matter to me as long as I awaken next to it every morning. Whenever I was near her, I had to resist the urge to sweep her up into my arms so that I could bury my face in her glorious tresses, and I must admit that I often didn't bother trying to stop myself.

As she stepped into the shower, that's when I first noticed_…. has Bella gone Brazilian_? My heart rate picked up slightly when I merely entertained the idea. She kept herself…. 

groomed…. but never have I seen her beautiful pussy completely bare. I wonder what it feels like? Is the taste any different?

_Wonderful. Now I'm imagining tasting her_.

There is nothing on this planet that can compare to the taste of My Bella. I love kissing her; I love nipping my teeth across her beautiful breasts. But the first time I went down on her, I nearly cried out in triumph. She smelled so damned _beautiful_. Like honey and the ocean and heaven. And the sounds she makes… her soft cries and moans nearly bring _me_ to orgasm every time without her ever touching me. Tasting my Beautiful's warm, moist depths is an experience that I cannot quite get used to. Each time is different, and each time is amazing. I looked forward to doing it again tonight, and the added anticipation of knowing that she was now smooth as silk down there was making me shiver with delight.

_I cannot wait to taste her_.

I watched as she washed her hair, feeling a smirk of satisfaction as she simply let the water rinse her hair for her. She sighed in contentment, and my heart leapt at the sound. It was so satisfactory to watch her delight in the pleasure that a hot shower had to give; she was so selfless, and I always encouraged her to do things for herself. Seeing her enjoy a moment to herself made my heart glad.

But then she started to wash her body, and that's when I knew that _she_ knew I was already home, watching her.

Bella isn't one to linger in the shower. But the way she was using her loofah to cleanse her body was downright naughty. She was rubbing; circling; teasing herself. Just the way I had always imagined it. Any time she got near the tips of her breasts I could feel my breathing quicken, and I almost lost it when she bit her lip. _She was doing it for me_.

My erection was fully taking over as I saw her hand trail down her stomach to her hairless pussy. I took in a sharp breath as she leaned forward slightly, trailing her fingers up between her folds and on up. I once told her that I had fantasized about her touching herself in the shower, and she had laughed, assuring me that she was all business when bathing.

She's certainly not all business _now_.

She smiled a little and seemed to come back as she finished with washing her legs. She turned off the water and arched her back, squeezing the water out of her hair. Her beautiful nipples pointed toward the door, and I relished in the graceful arch of her curves. _Show off_.

I tried not to make a sound when she stepped out of the shower, but the sight of her beautiful nipples puckering as they met the cooler air of the bathroom made me involuntarily breathe in. I knew she was aware of my presence, but I wanted to keep playing her game. She started to towel off, doing it slowly to give me a show. Even though I was now fully aware that she was mercilessly seducing me from across the room, I tilted my head, taking in the sight of my beautiful wife, bending this way and that, making sure she got every single droplet of water out of every single bend and fold in her body.

I shifted uncomfortably as my hard cock strained against my pants- _she was bending over_. Naked. Her beautiful, moist, pink pussy was peeking out from between that luscious bend between her legs, and I almost rushed over to take a taste.

No.

"I know you're aware that I'm here, Bella," I growled. She paused for one infinitesimal second before turning around, eyes wide, pretending to be shocked. She wrapped the towel around her body, trying to look surprised. _She is the worst liar, ever_.

"Oh! Edward! I thought you were coming home later," she breathed out. I chuckled inwardly. _If this is the game you want, Darling, so be it_.

I relaxed my body, putting all of my weight on my elbows behind me. I knew the problem I had in my pants was obvious, but if she wanted to tease me… well then, t_wo can play that game_.

She couldn't even meet my eyes. Her gaze was trained on my tenting zipper. I put the most intense look I could muster into my eyes; I knew if she met my stare that it would be _game over_.

She wouldn't play, though. _I am so going to make her regret this_. I hadn't been this hard in a while. Would I be able to refrain from bending her over and simply fucking her raw?

Did I want this to be a sweet homecoming, or a furious fucking?

Putting on my crooked smile (which I knew she couldn't resist), I watched as she finally ripped her eyes away from my cock and slowly traveled up my body. The way she was visually molesting me was so sexy and adorable that I started to laugh. _God, I had really missed this. _I licked my lips in anticipation-- I knew that the sight of my tongue would drive her wild. _I could not wait to taste her again_. Practically glaring at her, I dared her with my eyes to make the first move.

I was almost startled out of the lusty fog that was threatening to overtake my vision when she began to move toward me. She stepped in between my legs, stopping just before touching me. She finally met my gaze, her eyes smiling at me as she asked, "Aren't you going to say 'hello' to your wife?" Her low voice was dripping with lust, its huskiness making my flesh ripple with its seductive purr. She leaned toward me and my body screamed out, "Finally!" when I realized she was going to kiss me.

She shifted to my right, though, planting her lips to my ear. I pulled in a sharp breath, jerking a little as she bit my earlobe.

"It's rude to stare, you know," she whispered, sending a shiver down my spine and making my cock jump. I felt her moving her mouth across my face, stopping at the edge of my parted lips. I heaved out little breaths of anticipation that I couldn't have stopped if I wanted. I was desperate for her to meet my eyes; I loved seeing the reactions I brought out in her, the glaze of love making them shine like the stars.

She pulled back a little, bringing her body around to face me. I noticed that she was still wearing a towel. _Silly Bella_. Tearing myself away from my brief ogling of her body, I met her stare and we locked eyes for a moment. I realized just then that I really _was_ home with her, and I was desperate to touch her skin. To feel her against me. I almost didn't need to be inside of her; just touching and knowing that we were together again would have been enough.

Almost.

Suddenly, I needed her to know how much I loved her. How much I had missed her. I could see it in her eyes; she felt it as strongly as I did.

"Bella…" I began, but she cut me off. Not knowing (or caring) how, she was straddling me, eagerly kissing me. My cock roared in triumph at the contact, and I responded by attempting to devour her luscious lips with my own.

She pulled back for a minute and I was going to grab her head and lock her face to mine, but before I could, she started to bite my neck. Hissing at the touch, I turned my head to the side, allowing her to do with me as she pleased. The feeling of her lips and teeth on my sensitive skin was almost more than I could stand because I was starting to imagine returning the favor. Bella loved it when I sucked on her neck-- it was her erogenous zone.

She let out a soft giggle, and I nearly grinned, knowing that she could never go very long without her thoughts wandering. _What are you thinking about, Beautiful One_?

"Something amusing you?" I asked, and I heard the lust and love dripping off of my every word.

"Nope," she replied, pulling my head to face her. She paused for a moment, staring into my eyes, and I gazed back at her in unfettered adoration. _Lovely_. She leaned in and placed a kiss on my chin, slowly starting a trail of kisses. She gently pulled my lower lip into her mouth, softly sucking on it before giving it a slow bite. I gasped at the feeling as all of the blood in my body raced down to my groin. I couldn't take it anymore.

Before she could protest, I reached toward the towel and found her hips, pulling her toward me. _Mine, now_. I started to devour her, forcing my tongue into her willing mouth. She didn't put up a fight, letting me know that she needed this as much as I did. Slowly, I started to lap at her tongue, feeling every single nerve in my body rejoice in the taste of my Bella. My mind started letting me feel the warmth of her wet mouth, and I started thinking about other warm, wet places, nearly groaning at the onslaught of images of me shoving my face into that mysterious heaven that lies between her legs. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore; I had to feel her skin, _now_. I frantically grabbed at the towel, moving it aside so that I could feel her soft skin. She shifted above me, and I let out a huge groan as the feeling of her moist pussy pushed down into my still clothing-clad erection. She froze for a moment and I almost grinned, knowing that my sounds of pleasure were as much a turn-on to her as her sighs and moans were to me. She leaned down and tried to devour my mouth, and it was all I could do keep from flipping her over and thrusting deep into her tight well, fucking her until I howled at the moon from the feeling.

She suddenly pulled back, breathing as heavily as I was. Her chest was heaving, her eyes glazed over with desire. _Fucking beautiful_. We stared at each other, desperately trying to control our breathing. In addition, I needed to control the monster in my pants that was threatening to take over all bodily functions. If I didn't slow down, I was going to lose my ability to love this woman like she needed and wanted. The monster had been denied for a week… a whole fucking week. We had both missed her terribly.

"I missed you," I told her for us, my voice barely above a whisper. Keeping the monster away, I kissed her on the tip of her nose. She smiled at me, and the monster answered back with that grin that I know can seduce her no matter where we were.

She leaned into me again, trailing kisses all over my face. I could still feel her against me, and I was starting to be able to smell her sweet arousal. I felt very constrained in all of these clothes, and I wondered if I would be able to stand it if I waited for her to undress me like I knew that she loved to do. She started to kiss me under my ear, and the tingles that the feeling of her lips elicited made me groan again. _I'm going to lose _it.

I decided to shift us; using my muscles would draw blood away from the center of my body, wouldn't it? I held her so she wouldn't fall off of me and shifted up on the bed; I 

had to thrust my hips up a bit for momentum, causing her to moan delightedly at the contact. _Hold on, there, Eddie Boy_.

"You did that on purpose, and now you shall pay," she growled at me. My eyes widened as she pushed me down, pinning my arms out to the sides. She planted her hips around my waist, leaning in but not kissing me. I tried to make her meet my lips, but she shook her head and scolded me like a child. Kissing my cheeks, she started a full-bodied descent down my form, purposefully keeping contact with my cock as she did it. I groaned out loud, looking at her. Her perfect ass was sticking out, and my mind scrambled as images of me slapping it permeated my thoughts.

_I'm going to come_.

"Bella, you're… you're…." but I couldn't finish my thought. _Must hold it in. Must pleasure my love first_.

She managed to distract me by kissing my throat. I used the brief interruption of body contact to breathe deeply, willing my cock to settle down. I started thinking of the most non-sexy images I could come up with, and by the time I got to thinking about my boss with his wife, Bella had sat up a little bit, looking at me with a playful smile.

I was going to smile back, relieved that I had managed to calm Little Eddie down, when she started up again.

Words cannot describe the savagery Bella began to display to me then. _Where did she learn how to do that_? I watched as my sweet wife began to undo my tie… with her teeth. _Her teeth_. I gasped, trying to catch her eyes, but I became mesmerized by the sight of her pulling and even using her tongue, flicking through the knot to get it undone. The things she can do with that tongue… _Fuck, Edward. Stop it_.

When the tie was loose, she sat up, admiring her handiwork. She kissed me on my cheeks and I was relieved until she started to undo the buttons on my shirt… using her entire mouth this time. My eyes must've been as big as saucers because she grinned up at me as she slowly pushed the buttons on the shirt out with the very tip of her tongue. _So fucking hot_.

Oxygen deprivation was definitely becoming a problem as she unbuttoned my shirt. I watched her lazily make her way down my chest, my breathing hitching every time her mouth brushed against my skin. When she was done, she went to remove my shirt but I beat her to it, sitting up and shrugging out of it quickly. I saw her ogle my body and smirked. _Now it's time to play_.

"Now, Bella. If you don't let me kiss you, you won't get your present," I said, running my hands up her thighs. I admired the smoothness; she must've gotten her whole body 

waxed while I was gone. I was suddenly very eager to feel her hairless pussy between my lips.

"So smooth," I murmured. Her head tilted and I dove in for it, going for her sweet spot. I bit up and down her neck as she had done to me, and I could feel my cock getting harder as she started to moan. When I got the area below her earlobe, I sucked on the skin lightly. When I heard her gasp, I felt her body jolting at the contact of my tongue on her skin as she grabbed my shoulders and bucked up.

Laughing softly, I let go of her completely. There she was, head tilted to the side, on her knees, arms at the level my shoulder had been at just a moment before. I leaned back down on my elbows, still chuckling as she pouted and sat down on my legs.

"So, you said something about a present?" she asked, her lips begging to be sucked. She sounded like a spoiled child, and I wanted to spank her for it. I chucked my head to the right, indicating the wrapped gift that she had seemed to miss in her frenzied attack on my body. Her eyes widened a bit, and I knew she was going to be royally _pissed_ that I had spent 300 bucks on a scarf, but I didn't care in the slightest. She was worth every penny and more. Plus, I had bought it on a whim, knowing that it would look amazing against her creamy complexion. And I had _plans_ for that scarf.

She unwrapped it, and I saw the brief moment of consternation cross her eyes when she saw the Burberry logo. "Edward," she scolded, but she gasped when she opened the box and saw the silky fabric pooled inside.

"Thank you," she breathed, leaning in to kiss me in thanks_. Here we go_.

I grabbed the scarf from her… and tied it around her eyes. _Play_.

"Edward," she said, the warning clear in her voice. We've used props before, but never 300 dollar ones.

"Just go with it," I whispered, blowing warm breath into her neck and making her shiver. I lay back down and gave her a moment to get used to the sensation of not being able to see me. _This will drive her nuts_. I knew that she was completely turned on by my eyes; the way I looked at her could make her wet without my ever touching her, and _that_ in turn got me hard simply _thinking_ about it.

I stared at Bella for a moment; the towel was all but falling off of her, the corner that was tucked under her shoulder coming undone. The edge of it near her thighs was invitingly parted, begging for me to dive in and discover just how wet I was making her. Her usually pale skin was flushed, and her beautiful chest was heaving with excitement. I swept the box off of the bed, not wanting any impediments as I prepared to make my 

wife weep with desire. Taking a breath to keep my cock in check, I tore the towel away from her body.

She gasped, her pointed nipples taunting me with the heaving motions she was making as she breathed in anticipation. _I want to fuck this beautiful woman. So very, very badly._

My brain started to get fuzzy as I felt her skin underneath my palms, rubbing circles in her thighs as I made my way toward her pussy. I wanted to feel what the lack of hair did to my mouth. _First, though, a side trip to her gorgeous tits_.

I planted my face right between them. I could feel her desperately trying to get me to take one into her mouth, and I laughed. She was always the one to lose control first.

"Ah ah ahhh," I scolded, chuckling into the soft skin between her bare breasts. I started kissing her all over, teasing her by circling around her nipples. She groaned in frustration at that, making a funny sound that made me laugh again. Lightly placing my hands under her breasts, I finally made contact with her hardened nipples, making her buck her hips up at me. The touch of her on my erection made me hiss, and I punished her by pinching her pointed peaks, hard. Her erotic sigh made me groan.

"Do you know what you do to me?" I growled out, furiously pinching and pulling on her as she started to rhythmically grind against me. The scent of her moist depths was starting to saturate the air around us, permeating my senses as I got lost in the sensuous feeling of her undulating above me.

Before I knew it, Bella pushed me back down on the bed and I didn't have time to react. I was still holding on to her beautiful nipples, and when I fell back, I didn't let go. I wasn't worried because she liked for me to bite on them anyway, so I grinned as I watched the look of ecstasy on her face. She made a frantic move to find me, bringing her hands to the back of my head and kissing me roughly. It was all I could do to keep up with her. She was all over the place, trying to devour me. Not having her eyesight was making her lose control, and it was a beautiful thing to see.

She leaned into my neck and started lapping at it like a cat licking its paws in smug pleasure once it has caught its prey. The tingling feel of her tongue on my skin was making my toes curl, and I couldn't help it as my head started thrashing. _I need to get inside of her pussy, now_.

She grinned at me, the smug feline in her showing. "What are you smiling about?" I asked; my voice cloaked with lust. She stretched out, so very cat-like in her movements. She fanned out her glorious hair, making my breathing pick up again. Watching as she crossed her arms around her body in desire, my gaze wandered again 

to her smooth pussy, and I contemplated whether I wanted to touch her with my long, penetrating fingers or lap at her with my tongue.

"You seem to have gotten me very, very, wet, Edward," she purred. "Would you like to see just how wet I am?" I merely blinked at her, too stupefied to respond. She dipped her hand down, using her middle finger to stroke at her pussy. I could see the glistening wetness now, and my breath caught when I saw her lips part as she touched herself. She moaned as her finger slid against her clit, and I prayed a silent "thank you" when she put her moistened finger right against my lips. Sucking on her wetness, I groaned in delight, attempting to lap up every last drop.

She leaned down to kiss me, her finger still in my mouth. Our tongues danced slowly and playfully at first, but before long the kissing became frantic. I could smell her arousal all around me, and I was starting to get dizzy thinking about the source of the delicious fragrance. She broke away from our kiss, and I prayed that she would let me start to take advantage of that blindfold.

"Hold very, very still," she growled savagely. I froze, wondering what she was… _oh, shit. Fuck. Fuck __**yes**_.

She was lifting herself up, feeling her way up my body. I watched with my eyelids lowered as she slowly inched up, up, up… and planted her knees on either side of my ears.

I could smell her intoxicating scent flowing around me, getting stronger and stronger as I watched in a daze as her smooth pussy lips made their way toward my face. I took a deep breath, drawing her wet scent into my mouth before she stopped, hovering over my face.

"Bella," I barely groaned out. _Fuck_. "Fuck. You smell _amazing_."

And I dove in.

Every nerve in my body dulled as I thrust my tongue upward. All I could sense was her- the feeling of her silky thighs pressing in on the sides of my head. Her gentle gyrations as she began a slow, rolling dance above me. And her pussy. Oh, God, her pussy. It was unlike anything I had experienced before and oh, so familiar, all at once. The smooth skin was dripping with moisture, and I relished in her unforgettable taste as I lapped away. I tried to be slow, but my tongue had a mind of its own. Her legs were quivering with pleasure, and I had but one thought and it was to catch her if she fell backward. I did _not_ want to be interrupted.

Running my tongue up her sleek folds, I moved to the top of her slit, teasing her gently. She gasped as I found the mysterious center of her pleasure, teasing her clit with the tip 

of my tongue. I felt my cock harden considerably as I tasted a new surge of wetness dripping onto my bottom lip. Pausing a moment to lick my mouth and collect my increasingly muddled thoughts, I ran my tongue in between her lips, moving to her opening where I teased a bit by moving in, then moving back up. Back down; in, in some more, back out. Up. Clit. Tease. Circular movements. I lifted my head up and wrapped my lips around her entire core, sucking in as much of her sweet, juicy cunt as I could. I had to close my eyes at the pleasure it brought me. _This was my wife. My beautiful, sexy wife._

She was arching her back, lost in the sensations, and I briefly regretted that I couldn't see the look on her face. _Must use the mirror to see her better once I have her where I want her_. I decided then and there that I would need to fuck her from behind.

I had to grab her ass to keep her from falling backward, but I was ready. My hands took on a mind of their own as they squeezed, pushing her hips forward so I could have better access to her sweet pussy. She started to thrust onto my face, and I wanted to scream in triumph that my Bella was _fucking_ my _face_. I stuck my tongue out as far as I could and penetrated her moist opening, letting her ride it until she came.

"No!" she suddenly shouted, frantically moving back, removing my tongue from her opening. She tore off the blindfold, and my dick jumped at the look on her face. She was flushed; heaving; her eyes were wild with desire.

We were both panting now, and she picked up my shirt and made a movement to wipe her sweet honey from my mouth. I grabbed her wrist lightly, not wanting it removed at all.

"Don't. I love having you all over my face," I told her, willing her to stop with my eyes. She dove in for my mouth, holding on to my head and grinding her hips into my erection.

Again, my hands took on a life of their own. I was trailing my fingertips up her back. I was squeezing her delectable rear. I was tickling the inside of her thighs. Our tongues were swirling, and I wished that I could do this to her all night.

She broke away from me and growled in that sexy growl she has. "Why are you still wearing pants?" I laughed at her, but a flash of impatience laced with anger made me stop. "Take them off. _Now_." _Yes, Ma'am_.

I hopped off the bed, all business now. I was in such a rush that I nearly fell in my haste to obey. Kicking off my shoes and unbuckling my belt, I watched with lust-lowered lids as she came at me, standing up on her knees and running her fingers up my legs. She teased me mercilessly, coming oh-so-close to my cock, but merely brushing up against 

the sides. I was losing concentration now, and I fumbled with my belt. She looked up at me through those killer lashes of hers, tugging impatiently on the waistband of my pants. She leaned in, and, taking a deep breath, she blew a stream of warm air right on my cock. _Oh, Lord_.

I could barely register what she was doing now, I was so ready to simply bend her over and have at it. She was teasing my dick around, that's all I knew. I was breathing erratically as she played with my zipper, using her teeth to undress me again. My neck had lost all mobility; I was simply looking down at the beautiful woman removing my pants. I felt myself jump toward her, and she chuckled.

"You need to learn to control that bad boy," she purred at me. _Indeed_.

"All of these years of being with you, and I still can't control it," I said, laughing softly. I had to suck in a quick breath as she finally gave in and unbuttoned my pants; I helped her remove them, watching her grin as she saw my choice of undergarments. They were the first pair of underwear she had bought me when we were still in the early stages of dating, and I had put them on because they would forever remind me of her blushing. She had to hide her eyes as I had opened them- these boxers were my favorites. Blushing Bella is one of my most cherished fantasies.

"Aww, baby. Did you wear these just for me?" she asked, a saucy little half-grin lighting up her flushed face.

"Of course. I hated the thought of being away from you for so long, and I figured these would help me think about you- not that I needed a reminder." Good. Conversation is helping me slow down, regain some sense. I felt Little Eddie shift slightly, coming down from a major high. Now I could concentrate on her again; I could resist the urge to grab her, throw her down, and smack her ass as I penetrated her from behind.

"Remember that day?" I continued, "God, I _so_ wanted to get into your pants…"

"Enough talking," she snapped. She slid my boxers down my legs, leaning over to drop them to the floor in a pool around my ankles. My hands jerked out, grabbing her hair as her face brushed against my dick. She was breathing against it again, and my eyes rolled back a bit as I closed my lids. She brought her hands back up from my calves and up to my ass, squeezing gently. She moved her legs around, sitting so that I was in between her legs.

"Bella, I don't know that I'm going to last much longer," I said between clenched teeth.

"I need you. I want you. Right now," I told her, leaning in toward her soft body.

But she had other plans.

She smacked my ass in punishment, hard. I stood straight up, a look of shock crossing my face. _What the fuck? Hot_. I was going to say so, but my eyes went back into my head again as she opened her mouth wide, taking as much of me into her throat as she could.

Her mouth was so tight and hot that I groaned immediately. _Must maintain control_. I got lost in the sensation of her pulling along my hard cock. My brain mustered enough function to look down. Her beautiful, pouty lips were wrapped around my thick shaft, pulsing up and down as she looked up at me through hooded lids. It was one of my favorite sights, aside from her face as I made her come.

She let go of my cock, sensing that I wouldn't last if we kept that up. I loved a good blow job as much as the next guy, but I _needed_ to be inside of her.

"See something you like?" she asked, the sound of her throaty purr making the hair on the back of my neck stand at attention. I nodded, unable to respond. I leaned forward, an expectant look in my eyes.

"Can I please lay next to my wife now?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a soft smile; I gently picked her up, moving us both toward the pillows. Her hair was so lustrous and shiny, despite its being slightly damp; I had to brush it back so I could admire its softness and its scent. With love in my eyes and heart, I admired the beautiful form of my glistening and naked wife, straightening her out so that she lay comfortably. _Angel. Perfect_.

She beamed at me, an inner light shining from her beautiful, deep pools of brown. I contained my mirth as I watched her blatantly ogle my naked form; she was admiring the definition of my muscles. Why not? I did it for her, after all.

"Do I pass inspection, Madam?" I asked. She had seemed to be lost for a second there, and it made me feel slightly smug.

"Always and forever," she answered. This time I gave her a big smile; that lame song would always remind me of her. The gentle reminder of her love for me overwhelmed my senses, and before I realized what I was doing, I was attacking her; a full-bodied assault of touching, kissing, tasting, feeling. I was melting in the feeling of finally being with her after what had seemed a lifetime of separation.

"I love you so much," I sobbed into her neck. I could feel her melt into my arms, and I slowly started to kiss her neck, savoring the taste of my Love.

I never would have felt it if I didn't know her body so well, but I sensed a slight shift of her nerves- as though she were disappointed. I knew what it was. She was expecting gentle love-making from me now. That's what happens when I turn sappy. I almost 

smiled; this woman was in for some serious fucking, and she was about to find out just how serious it would be.

My kissing grew more urgent as my need to possess her bodily overtook my mind. Her ankles entwined with my knees and she started to press her hips into mine, expecting me to be so mundane as to do her missionary-style. _Silly Bella. Silly Fucking Bella_.

"No," I bellowed, jumping up from her body. I sat back on my knees, steeling myself for the control that I knew was in there somewhere. I leaned in, urging her up with me. She joined me on her knees, her eyes full of questions. _How do you want it?_ she was asking.

_Get on your knees_, I demanded in my head. I twirled her around so that we were both facing our mirrored closet. Going for just-rough-enough, I pushed down on her back until she was in front of me, propped up on her knees and the palms of her hands.

I tilted back slightly, admiring the view. Her pink, hairless pussy was glistening, the lips spread as she leaned forward. I watched her spread her legs out, getting ready for my dick to enter. She looked up at me in the mirror and our eyes met. For half of a second, I considered being Gentle Edward, worshipping her body with my hands and eyes as I felt the beautiful skin in front of me- the gracious curve of her back; her heavy breasts swaying beneath her; her lovely neck. Her hair. _God, her hair_.

I saw her reflection smile at the thought; she was probably thinking about my usual doggy-style loving, too; with a grunt of satisfaction, I grabbed her hips, simultaneously thrusting my willing cock deep into her wet pussy. She gasped and clenched her pelvic muscles, meeting my hips with a backwards thrust of her own. I hissed, grabbing onto her sides as I pulled back. Our eyes met in the mirror, and I barely registered her open mouth and hooded eyelids as I reared back, plunging forth once again. God, the fucking tightness of her deep well engulfed me as I thrust and thrust and fucked and fucked. _Fuck_. I was pounding. Fucking. _Fucking_.

"Edward," she moaned, egging me on. I was so lost in the feeling of her, her ass pressing against my flesh as I pounded away. She was so fucking _tight_. Then loose. Then tight… _fuck me_. She was squeezing my cock as I thrust into her. I could feel my orgasm building as she clenched around me, letting go, clenching. Clenching. Goddamn. _Damn_ her for being so fucking sexy.

"Quit fucking with me, Bella," I growled. I couldn't take it anymore. I heard her gasp; I almost _never_ spoke to her like that; only when we were fucking like this.

Her elbows dropped down as she gave in; I knew the effect my coarse language had on her. Her ass was pushed up now, granting me full access. In this position, my cock 

could penetrate all the way up, and I nearly howled as I was able to plunge in as far as possible. My pounding increased. I plunged in again and again. Breathing. Breath. Throbbing. _Fuck_.

Her head was dangling between her arms, and with the last ounce of non-sex strength that I had, I grabbed for her hair. I needed to see her. I needed to see her face as she came. I needed. Her. Yanking gently, I brought her head back, locking gazes in an infinitesimal moment when I tried to pour out my love for her.

The world flashed in a blinding white light.

Her body seized beneath me and I felt the uncontrollable clenching as she violently came around me. Her cries of pleasure filled the room, adding to my grunting sounds of sweet, animalistic torture. I almost lost all strength as I felt a second orgasm roll through her; this one was less violent but just as wonderful. I _love_ her multiples. Even though I was done, I continued my thrusting, letting her ride out the second wave. She kept grinding into me, letting the pulsing take over as her throaty moans got louder and louder. I admired the sheen of sweat on her back, the sight of her beautiful breasts taunting me in the mirror as I regretted not paying enough attention to the taut nipples swaying back and forth.

As her orgasm died down, she lost control of her body and slumped forward. I slipped out with a downward thrust of my hips, catching her around her middle and bringing her back to the pillows at the head of the bed. My breathing was slowing but my heart was still pounding erratically as I gently rearranged my darling Bella under the sheets.

I took this sweet moment to caress every inch of her body, enjoying through lowered eyes the smile of contentment on her face. _At last_. My wife and I were truly together again.

I brought the sheet over her, worshipping the Goddess that lay beneath its crisp, cool, white fabric. Keeping her eyes shut, Bella lazily swept her arm toward me, urging me to lie next to her. I sighed as she curled into my body, wrapping her arms and legs into their familiar places across my shoulders and thighs.

Breathing a heavy sigh of contentment, I smoothed the top of her hair, kissing her gently where it parted.

I was here. This was the only way that I ever wanted to be welcomed home.

Before falling into a blissful slumber, I whispered all of my love for her into the one thing that I knew to be true above all others.

"It's good to be back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The end.**

**No, really.**

**Smut writing is tiring.**

**Seriously, though. You guys are amazing. You say the sweetest things... like "I really DID need to change my panties." -or- "My boyfriend wants to say 'thank you'." Awww. **

**Come join us on twilighted! I hope you registered as the boards are closed to noobs until after BD appears...**


End file.
